memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Across the Universe
| date=2267| number=88| author=Pamela Sargent & George Zebrowski| published=Paperback - October 1999| pages=217| ISBN=ISBN 0671019899 }} Description The Hawking left Earth during the 21st century on a one-way mission to colonize a distant world. Due to the relativistic effects of pre-warp travel, its crew has aged only thirty years while two centuries have passed outside the ship. When the Starship Enterprise comes to the rescue of the malfunctioning Hawking, the colonists find themselves thrust into a universe and an era that has left them behind. Captain Kirk intends to help the colonists adjust as best he can, but the task is not a simple one. The newcomers are survivors of a more violent, more paranoid time -- and they have brought old suspicions, and an ancient weapon of mass destruction, into a world of unexpected challenges and dangers. References Characters :Muhammad Alagbe • Nasser al-Aswari • Teressa Aliss • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Leander Cortés • Ivan Darmer • Dmitri Glakov • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Farley Longstreet • Leonard McCoy • Trent Ojuremi • Ruchi Padma • Isaiah Ritchard • Montgomery Scott • Ilsa Soong • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Emo Tannan • Geraldine Tinko • Nyota Uhura • Laure Vidor • Dawn Voth • Messanga Watson • Miriam Watson • Rachel Zlatopolsky Banta • Sergei Belyayev • Matthew Decker • Dostoyevsky • Albert Einstein • Gaia • Mikhail Glakov • El Greco • Tabib Hanse • Marla McGivers • • Galvin O'Shea • Xavier Rodriguez • Khan Noonien Singh • Shirley Spencer • Anthony Tikriti • Kembo Turner Starships and vehicles :Aleksandr Lebed • automobile • [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] • • Doomsday Machine • ( ) • • limousine • shuttlecraft • • tank • truck • Locations :Africa • Bakundi • Canada • Ceti Alpha V • Earth • Gombé • Gorky Street • Kainji Mountains • Jalinga • Merope IV • Moscow • New Biafra • New Ibadan • New Niger • New Yoruba • OK Corral • River Nile • Russia • Shaku • Temba River • Yakuro Plaza • Zagorsk Races and cultures :Human • Meropean • Vulcan States and organizations :Alim al-Reyham Primary School • Federation • Federation Council • Ibadan City Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :acid • air • alien • anemia • biobed • bomb • calcium • communicator • energy • fog • immune system • lifeform • lightning • malnutrition • medical tricorder • meter • minute • neural net • orbit • ornithology • oxygen • phaser • quantum gravitational-impulse power drive • radio • sensor • space • star • star system • starship • thermonuclear bomb • time • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universe • viewscreen Ranks and titles :aide • captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • councilman • criminal • doctor • engineer • ensign • First Citizen of Merope IV • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • physician • science officer • yeoman Other references :2038 • 2227 • 2231 • 2257 • 21st century • banquet • biomass • bird • book • bridge • cat • chess • city • colony • corridor • desk • dream • emotion • flower • food • forest • grass • gymnasium • hangar deck • history • history book • humanoid • infirmary • Kainji nightingale • larch • metal • mildew • moss • • pine tree • planet • quarters • river • science station • Scotch • shuttlebay • sickbay • simulacrum • suicide • tea • tree • trumpeter swan • turban • uniform • university • vine • weapon • wine • World War III • year Appendices Related media "The Doomsday Machine" :The star system that the was originally heading toward was destroyed by the Doomsday Machine either during, or before, this episode. Commodore Matthew Decker's sacrifice was also seen in this episode. "Space Seed" :The 's discovery of the and first encounter with Khan Noonien Singh was chronicled in this episode. Images ent1701Across the Universe.jpg Connections Timeline }} Wagon Train to the Stars| prevpocket=Wolf in the Fold| nextpocket=The Changeling| }} External link * category:tOS novels